Cave Adventure - Goonies afterwards fanfiction
by Maxxxine
Summary: After the whole adventure, The Goonies still have The GoonBox. This is after their whole adventure. I added my character, and made this. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - That Awkward Moment

_**Morgan's P.O.V**_

"Mikey, Really?"

_Huh..?_

Mouth. It was Mouth. Plain old Mouth. It turns out that I had fell asleep,too. Mikey was asleep. On my lap. I guess that's why he woke us up.

"What, Mouth..? Huh? Oh god! Morgan!" "Mikey. Calm down would ya?"

He rolled off my lap and onto the cold wooden floor. He whacked his head off my knee in the process.

_Oh, he's so cute..._

I heard a laugh. Then a cry of pain. I jumped up from my thoughts and found that Mouth had 'playfully' kicked Mikey in the head. My natural instinct to shout had changed to a kick. A painful kick. I didn't seem sorry about it. If anything, he deserved that more than Data did. And Data was annoying. He fell to the floor just as Data flew through the door, Mission:Impossible style and straight in front of the hurt boys. His glare directed straight at Morgan. It was an icy glare.

"Seriously, Morgan. You hurt your crush? You hurt Mi-" "Shut up."

Her hand carefully covered Data's huge mouth so that no one would hear what he was going to say. She stepped over Mouth and walked over to Mikey. He was holding the side of his head. Gently, she placed her soft hand on to his, only to discover a slight cut on his head. Her face paled. She didn't know a pair of shoes like Mouth's could do damage like that. Mouth heard her footsteps come close to his head so he made a run for it. Morgan sighed.

"I'm not wasting my energy chasing him. I need to help Mikey."

Data was still stood there; Morgan was getting some bandages; Mikey was lied on the floor still. Morgan found the bandages and formed a square shape out of some of them. She placed the square shaped bandage on Mikey's wound and wrapped a bandage around it to keep it in place.

* * *

Mrs Walsh walked in to see Morgan helping Mikey to sit up on the couch. He had turned rather dizzy and was having trouble processing what was happening. Mrs Walsh was shocked at the sight and rushed over to her dizzy son.

"Mikey! Oh, Morgan. What happened, dear?" "Mouth did it."

Swiftly, she walked out of the door and down the street. I guess she was going to Mouth's house. A sudden weight hit my shoulder as I flopped onto the couch. It was Mikey. He had fallen asleep again. This time, on my shoulder. Rather unexpected. I really didn't care, though. His arm wrapped around my waist as he shuffled closer to me. At that very moment, Mouth walked in. Awkward...

"Umm..." "Mouth. Don't think that. He's asleep. He doesn't know what he's doing, does he? Just... just shut up..."

He just stared. I stared back. I was never bothered about things this. Anyone else would be like "eww. Get off me." But I don't do that. I hardly have any emotions so I just keep a straight face and talk like nothing's happening.

"Umm... Tell Mikey I'm sorry for kicking his head." "Sure. I'll tell him. What's wrong?"

He just looked away from me.

"I... I think... I think I like Steph."

I just stared. Mouth, one of the only guys in the school who wanted to be single, had a crush on my sister's best friend. Weird. He looked at me. Realised that I was staring at him and looked away with a faint blush on his face.

"What?"

He whispered. I continued to stare at him. Mikey continued to whisper things into my shoulder. Everything was awkward. But Mikey was going to make it more awkward...

* * *

After a short staring contest between me and Mouth, Mikey pulled me closer to him.

"Mikey!"

I squeaked. Mouth broke into laughter and fell to the floor. Mikey dragged me on to his lap. I squeaked again and Mouth just laughed even more.

"Mikey. Let me go!"

I tried to pull away but my strength was no match for his. Mouth began to cry from all the laughing and I squeaked more. It was after a short while that Mrs Walsh walked in from her chat with Mouth's mother. She gasped at the sight. At that moment, Mikey woke up.

"Ah, Morgan. What are you doing?" "What am I doing? You pulled me onto your lap!"

He pushed her off his lap and she landed on the floor with a satisfying thud.

"I best be going now. Bye Mikey." "Umm... Bye, Morgan..."

As she walked out of the door, Mikey mentally slapped himself.

*thinking* 'You idiot! You shouldn't have done that!'

* * *

**_Well, then. First chapter... ·_· Awkward. This is sort of like an after story of the Goonies, and Morgan is Andi's younger sister (Is that how you spell Andi? It came up with 'And I' lol) Just made up. It actually took me two days to write this chapter, so yeah... it may be bad but it's my first try. (I just love the Goonies film. Steph or Stef and Mikey are my favourite characters. I sort of look like Steph/Stef just with longer hair.) Tell me how to spell Stef/Steph because I don't know which one it is... Anyway... hope you enjoyed! Add a review as well._**

**_~Morgan _**


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Confessions

_**Sorry that the update is taking so long. I have homework and practice exams to get to a better level in maths. Y'know, Normal crap. Anyway, cave adventure, part two, is here! Hope you enjoy. Wait. Reviews first!**_

_**Jenny:I've only recently seen the film, too because I am younger than most people who love watching The Goonies so, we're similar. Mikey is just... No words. (I'm not 16 and over or 10 and younger so... yeah)**_

**_Tyler: Yeah, Poor Mikey... *weird face*_**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

"Umm, Morgan?"

It was Mikey. Sweet, innocent, little Mikey. He was walking to school, like any other normal day, and had caught up with me. My older sister, Andi, and her friend, Stef, we're also walking with me. It looks like Mikey had brought his brother, Brand, and his friend, previously mentioned, Mouth. I turned and flashed a sweet smile at him.

"Yes?"

I replied in an cute, almost childish voice. Mikey just looked at me like i was an idiot, but brushed it off as I normally _was _an idiot. Mouth walked slowly behind Stef, a shy smile painted on his face.

"Mouth. Stop being weird and move away from Stef."

Stef turned around after my unnecessary comment and instantly replied with, "Move, Mouth." before turning to face Andi. Mikey looked at me with a faint blush on his face. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish until he finally said what he was trying to say.

"Sorry." "For what?"

He looked at me. I knew what he meant now. The sleeping thing. I didn't really care, though. I only cared if Mikey cared about it.

"Oh... Okay."

I smiled and walked ahead with Stef and Andi.

"You know, Morgan. I think Mikey likes you."

I turned to look at her. Was this girl serious? I thought of Mikey as my best friend, not someone who had a crush on me. If she knew before, could she have told me? I could've at least had a warning. I ran my tongue along the brackets (i think that's what they're called) on my braces. I wish she told me sooner if she already knew.

"You could've said something sooner." "Sorry. If you two start dating, you're lucky. Mikey's sweet, kind and is a really good kisser."

A faint blush appeared on my face. Was she serious? Like I needed to know that. The last part was totally unnecessary. She looked at me, noticed the blush and started grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Ever since that incident in that cave where Chester Copperpot was found, she didn't shut up about it. Even our parents are getting sick of it.

"Someone's embarrased~" "No, I'm not, Stef! It's just, Too Much Information, Andi. It's not like we're going to start dating, anyway." "Is that so~?"

We were whispering at the time so that the boys, who were round about 20 feet behind us, couldn't here. Stef was annoying me so much that I shouted out her secret and the boys heard.

"Yeah? Well, you like Mouth!"

Mouth just stared at me. So did Stef. I had a feeling that I was going to I'd something that I wasn't supposed to. This was it. I felt the icy glare of Stef go straight through me. Mouth was shocked. So was Mikey. Brand and Andi knew Mouth would find out sooner or later. I felt bad about it. I just ruined Stef's secret.

"Sorry." "Stef. Is this...true?"

Stef turned to find a curious Mouth standing behind her. She smiled awkwardly and glanced at Andi. As if she would do anything! She turned and looked at me. I took an opportunity to tell the truth. Sort of. I grabbed Mouth's arm and dragged him behind a hedge. It was a shock at first but he got used to it.

"I actually said I like Mikey. And... yes. Stef does like you. Just... Don't tell anyone!"

We continued walking. Andi, Stef, Brand and Mikey all looked at me and Mouth curiously. Mouth had a smug look on his face when he was staring at Mikey. I felt horrible. Not about telling my secret. About telling Stef's.

* * *

When we got into school, Mikey walked to my locker with me. He seemed to still be curious about what I said to Mouth before. He kept asking me what I had said until I had enough.

"Are you questioning me?" I asked.

"Sorry. I'm curious." He asked, looking at my locker code. "Huh. I should've known." I looked at him. What was he doing?

"You're gonna hurt yourself looking at my locker code like that." I pointed out, pushing him out of the way and closing the locker door. Once I'd finished, I looked back at him. "What were you saying?"

At that very moment, Mouth walked past.

"Morgan likes Mikey!" He yelled. I facepalmed. He sounded like such an idiot. Mikey stared at me.

"Is that... true?" He asked. I looked at him. A light blush covered my face. I gave him a cute half smile and looked him in the eye.

"Yes." I replied bluntly. He just looked at me. Was I being serious? Yes I was. He reached for my hand and pulled me outside behind a wall. He was a little bit red. Like he always was when he heard news like this.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I wouldn't have overreacted or anything. I would've just, like acted like normal. I would've just asked you if it w-"

He was cut off by me. I was annoyed by the fact that he speaks at 100 mile-an-hour so I kissed him. I'd seen it in films before. It had also happened in the cave about 9 months ago. I had my eyes closed but I could sense Mikey's blush getting thicker. After a while, I broke the kiss and put my head on his shoulder. He was standing still in shock and I was giggling. Mikey had just gotten through his shock and said something.

"Did you mean that?"

* * *

**Well, then. Longest chapter I have written up to now. 1 100 words. I might add another chapter today, if I'm not busy. Review the story. Tell me if I need to improve. It really helps. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**ThatRandomVampireMorgan~**


	3. Chapter 3 An Awkward Encounter

_**Second update today. I think. Depends when I upload this chapter. Anyway, on with the third chapter. Also, I had my DA account to deal with, too so that's why the updates are taking so long. On with the reading! (No reviews)**_

* * *

The question rang in my mind. Yes. It was true. How was I gonna tell him that, though? Why am I talking to myself in my mind? I would just have to tell him the truth.

"Umm... Yes! Ok?! You got it outta me! The secret's out!" I yelled. I think I yelled a bit too loud. Mikey looked at me blankly. Why was he staring at me for? He began to stroke my hair. Weird. I'm a little bit weirded out by that. At that moment, the bell began to ring. Finally! Anything to get me out of that.

"Come on, Mikey. Time to go to form." I said awkwardly. He seemed to have heard and snapped out of his trance. We both walked together until we reached the parting point (or the corridor to science room 4/Mikey's form room).

"Bye, Mikey." I said quietly.

"Bye." He said. I carried on walking down to A4, my form room. Just so happens that Data was already there with Chunk. We all sat on the same table. Unknown reasons why. We just did.

"Where have you been?" Data asked. He seemed to be the most curious (and the most annoying) one in the group.

"Outside. Why?" I replied. Data had a look of 'What we're you doing?' So I gave him a look of 'as if you care'.

"What are you guys doin?" The all mighty Chunk asked. Oh, Chunk

* * *

After school had finished, we all met at my locker. I had no idea why. Chunk and Mouth were already waiting at my locker, Chunk trying to get into it. He didn't succeed, though. The moment we arrived, Mouth asked his question.

"How come you weren't in science?" He questioned.

"Guitar practice." I replied.

"I had to get my braces sorted out again." Mikey added. His braces would tend to get messed up from time to time. Parts of them would come off. I put my headphones in and put on my favourite song.

It turns out that I was singing it quietly and Mikey heard me.

"Like that song, do you?" He asked me. I felt like an idiot. I felt a thin blush coat my face. He noticed that, too. "You look adorable when you blush." He whispered so that Data, Chunk and Mouth couldn't hear, making me blush a little bit more. We were walking behind them so they couldn't see us. My locker was upstairs on the second floor so because I wasn't paying attention, I almost fell down them. That was, I would've done if Mikey hadn't grabbed my arm. Three of my bracelets fell off, like but I didn't care. One hit Mouth and the other two hit Chunk. Data seemed to be pretty good at dodging.

"What are yo-... Ha!" Mouth exclaimed. Mikey had pulled me up and had his arm around me. Oblivious to my actions, I did the same thing. We realised and instantly pulled away. Mouth was giggling like a four year old and data was staring at Chunk, who was stuffing his face with different types of chocolate, oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

Once we were at Mikey's house, we began to talk about random things like buffalos and chocolate (suggested by Chunk) and other things. Mikey had gotten up to find some music a while ago.

"One sec, guys," I said. Mouth looked at me in disbelief.

"Going to see where your lover boy is~?" He sang. I kicked him in the back and walked off the the bathroom. I turned and faced the door, hearing mouth talking about random things. I turned back around and found that Mikey was running towards me. He didn't notice I was there. We clashed, me ending up on the floor with Mikey's knees at my sides. I had eyes closed and felt a stinging pain. I opened my eyes to find that my braces were stuck on his! To our luck, Andi, Brand and Mrs Walsh walked up the stairs to find us at the top of them. Mikey tried to pull away only to face the pain. His mother got our braces un-whatever-you-called-it and our older siblings gave us a death stare. To say I'm thirteen, I started acting a different and younger age.

"It's not what you thought," I complained to Andi.

"Yes, it was," she said back. I swear to god siblings are annoying sometimes. She took several of my bracelets off me and held them up so I couldn't reach them. You have so many metal bracelets, you're practically made of metal!" She exclaimed. I tried to reach for them, only to have Andi push me back into Mikey, both of us ending up on the floor again. I growled in my normal way.

"I've seen the floor enough. That doesn't mean that I have to headbutt it, too!" I protested. It wasn't any use. As if Andi would listen to me! Mikey started complaining to Brand as well. No one knew where Mrs Walsh had floated off to. We'll find out later. I knew exactly what Mikey was thinking.

"Horrible, being the younger one, ain't it? I said just loud enough for Mikey to hear me and not Andi or Brand.

"Yep," he replied, after Andi's littlerant about being the baby of the family is better and you get special treatment. As if we did... (if you didn't get it, no we don't get special treatment. We just get bullied by our older siblings. So not fair on us.)

* * *

**Well, then. What do ya guys think? 1039 words in total. I have a lot of homework but that doesn't stop me from adding a new chapter for you lovely people. Please review! It means the world to me! :)**

**~ThatRandomVampireMorgan:)**


End file.
